La convention de la gaule
by xxtremflenoxx
Summary: Un autre défi que l'on ma donné


PDV Katsuki

O MON DIEU

 **oui je sais c'est moi**

Bordel de tenue trop moulante...

Pourquoi je suis la déjà ?

 **Parce que l'on me la demander peu être**

A oui j'me souviens

 _Flash back_

"-Oi Katsuki, tu veux bien me rendre un service?

\- Va crever hérisson.

\- Tampis pour toi, j'espère juste que Izu-chan ne se fera pas embêter par tout les mec du genre lourd dingue de race dragueur pervers... Mais bon c'est pas comme si il risquais de se faire agresser surtout que de ce que ma dit Denki, sont costume risque de rameter toute les mains baladeuses de la convention..."

BOUMMMMMMMMMMM

"- LA FERME PUTAIN... a quelle heure faut que j'passe ..."

Kirishima essuya les reste de marque d'explosion en souriant.

 **Palme du piège a Kirishima applaudissement s'il vous plait.**

 _Fin du flash back_

Arrêter de me regarder comme ça.

Les gens ont jamais vu un cosplay de spiderman ou quoi...

"- Putain de gens...

\- Pourquoi tu gueule encore Katsuki ?

\- Les gens arrêtent pas de me fixer bizarrement. A croire qu'il non jamais vu un homme araignée.

\- Bah ses quand même rare de voir un spiderman bien tailler et surtout ... avec le piquet..."

...

...

...

 **Merde il a buger j'crois attendez je redémarre ...**

...

...

...

"- PUTAIN!"

Kirishima vit le blond partir vers les toilettes,puis reposa son regard sur Denki et Izuku. Même lui bandait sévère mais son costume n'était pas aussi moulant que celui de Katsuki, personne ne vit son érection pourtant plus que conséquente. Ah qu'il était heureux d'avoir décider de se déguiser en Aladin... pas de bosse visible dans son sarouel.

 **Mais qu'il est intelligent ce mec ...**

Faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi bander...

Imaginer que devant vos yeux se déhanche deux magnifiques petits...

 **Trou dilater attendant votre puissance... hum hum désoler**

... petit mec si ... chou... bon bandant d'accord. Kirishima devait se l'avouer les deux petit cul devant lui était bandant.

Imaginer donc un peu... Deux jeunes hommes...

Un blond, sexy a souhait, déguiser en Sacha avec ses petites pokeballs...

 **Ta été voir?**

... accrocher a la ceinture et a la place du pantalon du personnage du dessin animer avait choisis, au vu de la chaleur du week end, de plutôt prendre un mini-short en jeans noir qui laissait a découvert de magnifique cuisse pale qui contrastait avec le noir du jeans. Il n'avait pas pris de veste non plus et donc n'avait qu'un simple t-shirt qui le moulait car trop petit...

Et a coté de lui un petit mec, tout a fais violable, en Link...

Et pas le Link conventionnelle hein, le Link que tu le laisse aller au chiotte tout seul, tu le retrouve sous une montagne de corps suant la luxure et le gang bang...

Le vert avait, comme le blond, adapter sa tenu a la chaleur du moment ...

 **Faut dire que c'est deux la ont du faire grimper la température de 5 ° a eux deux seulement**

... et s'était donc retrouver avec lui aussi un mini short en toile verte assez fine pour que la forme dessus soit plus que visible pour toute personne regardant avec un peu d'insistance...

 **Comme toi et Kachan ?**

... et n'avais qu'une petite veste manche courte du même tissu d'où l'on voyait, par le manque de maillot dessous, la pointe de ses tétons...

 **5° j'avais dit ... AUGMENTE LE THERMOSTAT RAOUL!**

La gaule de Kirishima lui faisait un peu mal et d'après le nombre de regard lubrique sur le duo devant lui, il n'était pas le seul a peiner de ne pas se jeter sur les...

 **PTIT CUL TRÈS BAISABLE...**

... garçons devant lui.

Katsuki ressorti des toilettes et se mit face a Denki en pointant du doigt Kirishima.

Le dresseur ...

 **de bite sauvage**

...de pokemon se retournât avec joie et partit en direction du prince des mille et une nuit...

 **Et de ton lit.**

... pour le trainer vers des stands de vente de vieilles version de cartouche de jeu vidéo.

Du coté de l'homme araignée et du lutin sauveur d'Hyrule:

"- Kachan, tu va bien tu est un peu rouge, tu ne fais pas de fièvre au moins?

\- T'occupe le nerd, j'vais bien.

\- Kachan...

-...

-Kachan...

-...

-K-Kach-an

 **Désoler il a encore planter putain c'est vieux model tienne pas la charge.**

\- QUOI PUTAIN?

\- Je crois que le mec derrière toi me fais des geste obscène... Il me fait peur..."

Katsuki se retournât pour voir un vieux mec grassouillet deguiser en Cartman...

 **Je tien a préciser que se deguiser en personnage d'enfant quand on pese 100 kilo avec la peau grasse et a 50 pige passer sa fais très pedobears.**

... qui mimait la fellation sur son doigt potelet en fixant Izuku...

 **En même temps Deku tu le cherche le viol avec ta tête de petit puceau désireux.**

... sans même avoir vu l'homme araignée blond et quelque peu explosif qui se rapprochais dangereusement avec son genou de son entre jambe.

Une fois le vieux dégueulasse au sol en train d'agoniser entre deux stand de jouets a l'effigie de personnage de cartoons, le blond demanda au vert:

"- Au faite Deku, tu parlais de quoi avec Denki tout a l'heure?

\- Il voulait que je lui dise si j'avais déjà participer a des soirer multiple... Je lui ai dit que tu était bien trop possessif pour accepter de voir quelqu'un ne serait ce que m'embrasser."

Le blond fixa avec des yeux rond Deku.

"- Et Denki ma dit que lui et Kirishima avait déjà fait quelque truc un peu osez avec une autre personne ensemble et que le plaisir avait été décupler.

\- Même pas en rêve...

 **Mais c'est le rêve que je doit faire désoler Kachan.**

\- Denki avait raison alors, zut je t'ai défendu bec et ongles pour rien.

\- Comment çà?

\- Ba oui je lui a dit que se qu'il racontait sur toi était faux que tu était le meilleur et ... que tu faisait de ton mieux pour me rendre heureux et qu pouvais faire bien mieux que Kiri-kun. Mais il avait peu être raison...

\- Raison ... mais sur quoi?

\- Que tu n'était qu'un abrutit pour ne pas me laisser découvrir plus de chose qu'une simple relation sexuelle plate ... Que tu était bien trop peureux et que tu manquais de confiance en toi, que t'avais peur que je parte car tes pas un si bon coup que ça et que dans un concours de gémissement on perdrais parce que tu ne serai pas me faire crier..."

 **Explosion dans 3**

"-Kachan.

-..."

 **2**

"- Tu va pas me dire qu'il avait raison, nan?

-..."

 **1**

"- C'est bete j'aurais vraiment voulu savoir ce que sa faisait de faire a coté ou en face d'un autre couple, cela doit être très excitant de savoir que l'on ai meilleur qu'eux.

-..."

 **0**

" - C'est vraiment dommage Kiri-kun et lui était partant pourtant... Denki avais raison, ta peur de ne pas être douer au lit et ...

\- HEIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Du coté d'Aladin au cheveux rouge et de Sacha blond:

"- Denki...

\- Quoi?

-Je bande.

\- Attend ce soir t'aura une surprise normalement.

-Vraiment? Quoi comme surprise?"

Ils entendirent un hurlement furieux a l'autre bout du bâtiment qui semblait être celui d'un blond furax.

"- Ta pas osez Denki.

\- Nan mais pour qui tu me prend voyons... Deku est plus douer que moi pour la manipulation héhéhéhé..."

Arriver au soir a l'hôtel, dans la chambre qu'il partageais ensemble pour économiser.

Le blond de race explosif était entrain de violenter sans succès un rouge de roc sur le faite qu'il bandait sur son couple et essayait de dévergondée un peu trop son ptit ami avec l'aide de Denki.

Le vert et le blond électrique les regardait désespérer.. puis se fixèrent et eurent un sourire entendu...

 **Mise en place du plan de pige a bite... C'est partit.**

Les deux dominant entendirent de petit gémissement et se tournirent comme un seul homme vers les deux soumis qui semblait se battre pour une édition collector en poussant des petits bruit très sensuelle.

Deku se collait au dos de Denki qui était un peu plus grand que lui et tenais a bout de bras une figurine de Luffy dans One Piece et tentait de lui grimper dessus tout en perdant son short progressivement. Denki tomba a la renverse sur le lit double avec le vert sur ses fesse qui se tendais du mieu qu'il pouvait. Le blond se retounat sous le vert et lui mordit le téton, faisant parvenir au deux spectateur un délicieux son:

"- Han... Denki-kun tu ma mordu, sa fait mal, vengeance!"

Le vert plongea sa tête sur le torse du blond et lui mordis le téton a travers le tissu de maillot.

"-mmmm Izu-chan arête tu va me faire bander, tu sais bien que je suis sensible de cette endroit là."

Mais le vert semblait bien décider a lui faire lâcher la figurine et continua a le mordiller. L'électrique continuât a gémir et mis comme il put une forte claque sur le fessier de Deku qui c'était retrouver en caleçon dans la bagarre.

"- AAAAA"

Deku se redressa en position assise a cette claque avec un petit cris qui fit tendre les tenue des mâles les observant. Deku tournât la tête vers les deux hommes avec les joues rougis et de petites larmes dans les yeux.

"- Il m-ma mis une ca-claque."

Il avait sangloter a cette phrase.

Les deux spectateur eurent un violent coup de chaud en voyant le petit blond consoler le vert pour se faire pardonner...

 **MIAM.**

"-Tu est tellement méchant avec moi Denki-kun...

\- Pardonne moi petit lapin, mais se n'est pas ma faute, tu a un mignon petit derrière qui rebondit quand on y touche..

\- ah bon tu trouve vraiment?"

Le vert, toujours assis sur le bassin du blond lui aussi assis sur le lit, tournât sa tête pour fixer ses propres fesses avec un petit visage emprunt d'érotisme.

"- Même Kirishima le trouve sublime ton cul mon petit Izuku..."

Le blond fit mettre debout Deku sur le lit, fit de même et les deux uke se dévêtirent sensuellement et, de dos, demandèrent a leur compagnon si leur fesses était belles.

 **tu te rend compte de tout ce que tu me fais faire avec ton défi d'orgie a la con.**

Katsuki et Kirishima craquèrent.

La pièce était chaude de luxure et de passions.

Tous les quatre étaient debout. Deku et Denki face a face et coller l'un contre l'autre, gémissant et se caressant, leur membre se faisant masturber par le garçon face a lui tout en se faisant pilonner sans vergogne. Denki se faisait labourer par Kirishima qui avait agripper d'une main sa hanche et de l'autre avait agripper la nuque du vert pour lui ravager la bouche de sa langue au dessus de l'épaule de son soumis. Katsuki lui avais, tout en assenant de coup de rein en Deku, mis un de ses mains dans les cheveux du vert en le poussant a rendre plus profond l'embrassade avec le rouge, et son autre main pinçait durement un des tétons du blond gémissant face au vert. Les mains des deux soumis étaient souiller des nombreux orgasmes et leurs antres dégoulinant du au surplus de jouissances de leur mâles...

Un gémissement de pur délivrance résonnât de nouveau dans la chambre d'hôtel...

A peine 5 minute de pause et de nouveau gémissement recommencèrent a se faire entendre...

Tandis que Denki était allonger dos au sol avec Kirishima entre ses jambe qui entrait et sortait de son intimiter tandis que Deku a quatre patte au dessus du corps de Denki se faisait broyer les hanche sous les puissant coup de bassin de son blond. Sentant la délivrance arriver de nouveaux, le vert pris le sexe de Denki en bouche tandis que se dernier faisait de même avec celui du vert...

 _1 h plus tard_

Tandis que Katsuki et Kirishima étaient effondrer dans un coin de la chambre, a poil et couvert de sueur et de résidu visqueux au bout de leurs engin, Denki et Deku se lavait a deux dans la douche de la chambre, épuiser mais combler a bien des niveaux...

"- A la prochaine conventions Deku, promis je ramene ma mallette de jouets.

\- Vraiment? trop cool mais tu crois qu'il vont accepter ?

\- On trouvera bien un moyen de les faire craquer et de s'amuser, au pire on jouras un peu tout les deux devant eux comme tout a l'heure il craquerons vite


End file.
